


Plaything

by ChrissyStriped



Series: Counting Stars [7]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Begging, Butt Plugs, Caning, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Magical Artifacts, Master/Servant, Overstimulation, Sauron Being an Asshole, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrissyStriped/pseuds/ChrissyStriped
Summary: Sauron wants to try a new invention on his subordinate. Mormirion is not amused.





	Plaything

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by Amryyr. I hope it fits what you had in mind :)
> 
> Set after Chapter Fourteen of Mighty Love.
> 
> For those of you, who aren't familiar with the main story: 'Artano' is the name I use for Sauron, it's from Unfinished Tales. Didn't feel like changing it after fandom decided to use 'Mairon'. In my headcanon, 'Artano' is what he uses in public, while 'Mairon' is more private.

Mo brooded over his papers when Artano came through the door to his office and locked it with a casual thought. He sounded gleeful and Mo tensed, that couldn’t mean any good for him. “I invented a new toy.” Artano grinned at him. “You’ll like it.” “I highly doubt that”, Mo answered dryly and watched Artano warily as he pulled something from his bag.

He lifted his eyebrows when he saw the shiny metal plug in Artano’s hand. “If you think I’ll be scared of that...” Artano laughed wickedly. “Oh, you are in for a surprise. See those engravings? They are there for a reason. Now be a good boy and bow over the table.” “I’m not your good boy!”, Mo growled.

He knew where this would go and that he would lose in the end – he always did – but he wouldn’t give in to Artano without a fight, never. Artano shook his head, in the blink of an eye he was around the table and twisted Mo’s arm around. Mo tried to break free from his grip but it was too late. Artano forced his arm up behind his back and Mo gritted his teeth and bowed forward before he could dislocate his shoulder.

He heard a crash when Artano pushed the chair aside so it was out of the way. “And now stop struggling or I’ll shove it in without preparation”, Artano ordered harshly. Mo shivered and stopped his movements. He’d better not tempt him. Artano pulled down his trousers unceremoniously and then two oily fingers entered him. Mo hissed. “Mmmh”, Artano hummed, “you are tight, I should fuck you more often.”

“Go fuck yourself!”, Mo snapped but it only made him laugh. He groaned when Artano’s fingers rubbed against his prostate, his hips moving back against his will. “Oh, that’s much better.” Artano’s grin was very audible. He continued to stretch him longer than it was necessary if you asked Mo, he was hard and breathing heavily when Artano finally had enough.

He inserted the plug slowly. Mo shivered at the coldness of the metal. It wasn’t that big, though it would probably get uncomfortable if he had to wear it for longer. Mo gasped in surprise when it started to vibrate, a new, strange feeling deep inside his body that intensified his arousal. Artano laughed pleased. “I told you, you’re in for an surprise. The engravings make it possible for me to make it vibrate with a thought, even from a distance.”

Mo moaned loudly when Artano’s hand closed around his cock, but he only gave him a few strokes before pulling up his trousers. Artano kissed his neck. “You can sit again. I’ll send for you. Count how many times you come until we see each other again, I want to know.” The door closed behind him and Mo stood up slowly, the motion pushed the plug against his prostate. He shivered, his trousers were too tight, but he would be damned if he gave in so easily.

Artano must have known that his last words would make it impossible for him to come without fighting against it. He wasn’t sure if he could maybe irritate him more by coming as often as he possibly could, but... Mo sighed relieved when the vibrations stopped. He sat down slowly and tried to find a position where the plug didn’t bother him too much.

He could have taken it out of course, but he knew how Artano would react to _that_. Better to bear it than to spend the next days in agony. Mo turned back to his work although a part of his mind was busy with his arousal and the plug. Just when he thought he could ignore it, the damned thing started to vibrate again. Mo groaned and let his forehead rest on his papers.

He was shuddering in pleasure, his arousal painful. He hated to let Artano win but he couldn’t hold himself back any longer. He opened his trousers with trembling hands and barely had the presence of mind to lock the door with a thought before he took himself in hand. He stroked himself quickly, the vibrations urging him on and came over his hand. It would have been more satisfying it the damned thing had stopped, but like this... he knew that the relief would be short-lived.

Mo sat on a chair in his small living room and concentrated on healing the wound in his arm. One of the damned werewolves had almost bitten his arm off. He could deal with normal wolves, but these changed creatures were bloodthirsty beasts – and they were smart, they knew that they were worth more than him in Artano’s eyes.

Mo gritted his teeth. The whole tower knew what Artano thought of him. He hated it to be here. He had been able to keep out of Artano’s way in the mines, his superior had many other things to see to and had let him be for most of the time and at least with Sharû he’d had a good relationship. He hadn’t been just a soldier. A friend. He missed him more than he’d have thought, but that was maybe because he was so far away from any good company.

He gasped when the plug chose this moment to start vibrating again. Maybe that was the reason for his injury, he had been too distracted. Mo growled at his arm where the wound had stopped bleeding but was closing only slowly. It shouldn’t be so hard to heal himself. Something was wrong.

“Come in!” He wasn’t presentable but it couldn’t be helped. “The general is sending me. He’s expecting you in an hour.” The orc grinned at him as if he knew why Artano called for him. “You can tell him, I’ll be there”, Mo answered and slumped relieved when the messenger had left. Finally! Artano had made him wait for three days and they had felt like three months.

He was tired and behind with his work because the plug woke him up at night and tore him from his concentration. He was ready to kiss Artano’s feet if only he’d take out the damned thing... which had undoubtedly be his intent. Mo gritted his teeth, but it couldn’t be helped. Artano had won once again. Mo looked unhappily at his injured arm. The wound wasn’t as bad as before, the bite scabbed over, but it pulsed painfully. Not the best condition in which to spend a night with Artano.

“Good evening, Mormirion.” Artano smiled maliciously when he let him in. “I don’t know you for being that punctual. Did you long for me?” “Fuck you, Artano”, Mo answered weakly. It was true, he usually took his time when Artano sent for him, but today... If he demeaned himself, maybe he’d get rid of the plug.

“I heard you had a disagreement with one of my wolves.” Mo only nodded, it was better to keep silent. Artano would twist his every word until it would sound as if he’d started the quarrel. Well, maybe he had... He was second in command, damn it! They had to obey him. Why had Melkor banished him, too? It wasn’t his fault that Artano had almost killed Mablung. To the contrary, if he had known... He wondered how the poor boy was, but he had more pressing problems at the moment.

He gasped when Artano gripped his injured arm and squeezed the wound. “Are you so weak that you can’t heal yourself properly? Pathetic!”, he spat. Mo stared at him when the pain in his arm ceased and the wound closed. Not even a scar was left. “Oh, don’t get the wrong idea.” Artano smiled wickedly. “I just like to have you unhurt before I start to have fun with you.” He palmed his cock and Mo groaned as pleasure shot through his body. “My toy seems to be to your liking, yes? How often?”

Mo didn’t have to ask what he meant. Maybe he’d have asked anyway, but he didn’t want to make him angry today. “Twelve times”, he said and looked down with burning cheeks. One humiliating time while he had been inspecting the troops and it had taken all his self-command not to let on what was happening in his trousers – although he wasn’t completely sure that no one had noticed.

He whimpered when the plug started to vibrate again and Artano slid his palm up his arousal. “Then let’s see if we can make you come a thirteenth time, hm?” Mo closed his eyes in desperation and fought with himself. “What, no angry looks? No defiant comments? I’m disappointed in you, Mormirion”, Artano mocked. “Please take the plug out”, Mo blurted out. “I’ll do anything, just...” He sobbed relieved when the vibrations stopped.

Artano gripped his chin and forced him to look at him. “On your knees”, he hissed, “and then try again a little more nicely.” Mo went to his knees without hesitation. He hated it, but if he could get rid of the damned thing that way... “Please, Mairon”, he begged. Admirable – he never called him that unless he absolutely had to. Mo knew he’d like it. “Take your toy out.”

Artano laughed. “If I had known that this would tame you, I’d have thought of it sooner. Maybe later, if you please me well. Undress.” Mo obeyed, he knew that Artano had him as completely in his hand as rarely before. Yes, fighting had never been of much use, Artano was simply stronger than him, but it had made him feel less helpless. “Don’t look so gloomy.” Artano grinned at him. “Both of us know that you’ll like it.”

“That’s not true!” Mo bit his tongue almost as soon as the words were out, but Artano only laughed. “You are a dreadful liar, Mormirion. This”, he slid his finger up the underside of his hard cock and Mo shuddered, “is proof enough that you long for it. Go to the cross.” His mind screamed at Mo to not let himself be tied up just like that, but he had to. Today he had to. He couldn’t bear three further days like this.

“You were distracted the last few days”, Artano commented, his fingers – hot like metal from the forge – traced Mo’s ribs, he gasped. “You aren’t very useful quite generally. Melkor seems to think so too, or he wouldn’t have sent you away.” Mo took a deep breath when the burning fingers left his skin, the slight burns pulsed painfully. He heard Artano walk around behind him, his voice coming from further away.

“You are lucky that you are such a good lay – I had hoped for it, you know, when I seduced you. Although you let me wait for longer than you should have.” ‘I’m not your plaything’, Mo thought but bit the words back. “And still you fight me. You really should know better.” Something thin and cool slid up his leg. “I’m not pleased that you made my wolf bite you. You know that it was your fault, yes?” Mo shook his head. No, he wouldn’t be talked into believing that! “But that’s the truth. What am I to do with you?”

Mo could feel Artano shaking his head. “I almost believe you make me angry on purpose. It would be so much easier for you if you’d just submit to me.” Mo knew that wasn’t true, Artano would always find a reason to beat him, but he sounded so very convincing. He was using his power on him. “Not that I wouldn’t enjoy beating you anyway.” There was a smile in Artano’s voice. “But you can just tell me, if you want me to.”

The thing slid further up his leg and came to rest on his buttocks. Mo was trembling with excitement. Oh, he hated Artano’s taunting, but he couldn’t deny – at least to himself – that he craved the pain. “Let’s see how many strokes you need until you beg me to fuck you, yes?” Mo just growled and Artano laughed. “As you wish, Mormirion, it’s your skin. I won’t get tired so soon.” Mo hated that everything he did and said seemed only to increase Artano’s enjoyment of his game, but he couldn’t change it, he wouldn’t give in without a fight – and wouldn’t Artano like that even more? He could only lose, whatever he did.

Artano traced Mormirion’s spine with the cane and smiled pleased when the other Maia shivered. He knew that pain aroused him, despite his apparent hate for Artano’s games, and he liked that. He had watched him now and then when he had made the plug vibrate, had enjoyed to watch Mormirion fight the mounting pleasure. He was sure that Mormirion hadn’t noticed him, or he’d have protested against it. And his reports showed clearly how distracted he must have been, usually they were impeccable and arrived punctually.

Despite his words he appreciated Mormirion’s organisational talents – he wouldn’t tell him, of course, or he’d pride himself on it. The cane smacked Mormirion’s buttock with a pleasant swish and left a red welt. Mormirion groaned and Artano gave him a few more strokes, he licked his lips. He’d looked forward to this for three days. The pleasure in his moans, his quivering muscles and his defiance, too. If he could have, he’d have done more, but he needed Mormirion in a state where he was able to work.

Artano concentrated on the body in front of him and enjoyed what he could have. Mormirion soon screamed at every stroke, his buttocks covered in welts and his skin glistening with sweat. “You are so fucking beautiful”, Artano murmured and paused the beating to caress Mormirion’s thighs with the cane. Mormirion groaned when he touched his arousal with it, his hips jerked into the touch.

Artano grinned and stroke out again. Oh, he was hard and he longed to fuck him, but first he wanted to hear it from him. Humiliating Mormirion was one of the most fulfilling things in his existence. He’d give him an additional incentive. Mormirion jumped and whimpered desperately when Artano started the vibrations again. “Say it”, Artano whispered into his ear and pressed his own clothed arousal against Mormirion’s sore backside, enjoyed the tensing of his muscles. “We both know that you want it.”

Mormirion shook his head whimpering, tears hung in his lashes. Artano again thought how beautiful he looked. “As you wish.” He feigned to undo one of the shackles. “You can go now – and the plug stays where it is.” “No!” Mormirion jerked his head up and stared at him in horror. “Please!” Artano smiled innocently. “Please what, Mormirion?” You’ll have to tell me what you want.”

“Please, take the plug out”, Mormirion murmured and Artano clicked his tongue. “Not good enough.” He slapped his buttock. “I told you what the condition for that is.” He rubbed the stretched skin around the plug with a finger and felt the vibration. He had tested it on himself to find out how it felt, the constant stimulation had to be torture. Artano grinned and moved the plug a little, watching Mormirion’s face.

He had closed his eyes, his cheeks red and damp with tears, the hair on his temples was wet with sweat. A whimper came over his lips. “Last chance”, Artano said and started slowly to count down from ten, at five Mormirion whispered with hoarse voice: “Stop! I... you can have me.” His music was filled with shame. Artano pressed a kiss to his neck. “Better... but still not what I want to hear. Four.”

Mormirion took a shuddering breath and Artano could feel him giving in, it gave him such a rush of pleasure that he almost came. “Please”, Mormirion whispered, “please, Mairon, fuck me.” Artano caressed his sweat-damp back. “Was that so hard, Mormirion?” He untied him and Mormirion leaned heavily against the cross, his legs trembling. Artano grinned, he almost wished, Mormirion would crawl to the bed – but that would probably overdo things, it could reawaken his defiance and that would be a pity after he’d gotten him that far... he let the vibrations stop.

“On the bed”, Artano ordered with a wave of his hand and watched Mormirion stumble to the bed and kneel on it with spread legs, offering his backside. Artano sauntered over although he wanted nothing more than to jump on him. “You seem to be quite desperate for it”, he teased and slowly pulled the plug out. He hadn’t expected such good results, he’d surely repeat that.

Artano moaned contentedly when he entered Mormirion and his heat enveloped him. He was more than ready, but Mormirion still came before him after a few deep thrusts and with a relieved scream. ‘Thirteen’, Artano thought pleased and gripped his hips before he slumped down in exhaustions. “Oh no, not before I’ve finished”, he murmured.

Mormirion’s muscles trembled deliciously around him as he continued to fuck him with hard thrusts. Artano bit his shoulder so hard that he tasted blood when he came and heard Mormirion groan. He stayed lying on top of him, gasping for air, until his heartbeat had slowed down a little, then he pulled out.

“This stays until it heals on its own”, he growled and licked the bleeding bite mark. “So you won’t forget today so soon.” Mormirion glowered at him and Artano laughed. Back to normal then. “You can go”, he said and watched Mormirion stumble to his feet, dressing with a pained grimace and limping from the room.

Artano stretched slowly, basking in the afterglow of his orgasm. Melkor could have had no idea what a favour he was doing him by ordering Mormirion to go with him. He’d have died of boredom without him. Artano pensively traced the bottom of the plug with a finger. Time to think on how to improve it. Maybe he could write the glyphs in a way that would enable him to change the intensity of the vibrations? Artano hummed pleased as he imagined Mormirion’s face when he found out. What a good idea.


End file.
